Imperial Center
The Universal Center of Earth also known as the Queen of the Core or Imperial Center has been the politcal hub of the Universe for millenia. It is generally agreed, that Earth was, during most of Universal history, the most politcally important world in the Universe. It served as the capital of the Universal Republic and the Galactic Empire. These governments, that controls Earth, controlled the Universe in the process. A large number of the Universe's trade routes, inculding the Perelemian Trade Route, the Cornellian Run, the Metallos Trade Route, the Koros Trunk Line, the Uranian Line, the Juptionian Run, and the Caarrsom Corridor, run through Earth- making it one of the richest worlds in the Universe. The planets hyperspace cordinates are 0,0,0 and the miltiary designation Triple Zero. It is the most imporant planet in Sector Zero, the hyperspace inter-union of Earth and surronding planets. The actual planet large metropolis of Earth is divided into smaller cities the size of eighteen combined cities. Among these is the adminstrative center, known as Universal City, Republic City, Earth City, or the City of Spires under the Universal Republic and Imperial City under the Galactic Empire. Earth Center Astrographical Region Core Worlds Sector The Earth Sector System Solar System, Universal System, Imperial System Suns 1: The Universal Sun Orbital position 6 Moons The moon Many artificial satellites: Habitation spheres Mirror stations Wheelworlds Coordinates (0, 0, 0) Distance from Core 100 light years Rotation period 24 standard hours Orbital period 365 local days, 366 days in leap year Physical Class Terrestrial, Oceanic Diameter 12,240 km Atmosphere Breathable and Clean Climate Warm and controlled Gravity Standard (near 9.81 m/s2) Primary terrain 45% Urban cityscape, Mountains, Physical Features, Forests, Plains, Oceans, other Surface water 55% (29% in ice caps) Points of interest Central Gathering Hall Eastport EmPal SuRecon Universal Museum Galaxies Opera House Imperial Naval Academy Imperial Palace Jedi Temple Rocky Mountains Monument Plaza Newport Senate Building Skydome Botanical Gardens The Works University of Earth West Champianne Landing Field Westport Glitannai Esplanade Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals Palpatine's Museum Societal Native species Zhell Taung Cthon Human Immigrated species Trillions of other Species Official language Imperial Basic English Formerly: Old Universal English, Universal Basic English Government Dictatorship Population Official census: 1 quadrillion permanent ground residents (60% Human, 40% other) 45 zillion transients, temporary workers, unregistered populace, residents of orbital facilities Major cities Universal City (Republic City, Earth City, Capital City); Imperial City; Major imports Foodstuffs, Medicinal goods Major exports Hundreds of goods Affiliation Zhell Infinite Empire Universal Republic Jedi Order Black Sun Galactic Empire Order of the Sith Lords =Planetary Features= Surface Gegelogically, the planet has a molten core, with molten rock in its crust, with a cool mantle. At its poles are huge icebergs, the North and South poles. About 45% of the planet's surface is covered by sparwling skyscrapers and cities, holding a population from a hundred zillion to several quadrillion. Following the end of the Clone Wars, 1 quadrillion pererament residents and 45 zillion partime residents lived on the planet. Earth's Universal City is divided into blocks, levels, megablocks, and subblocks. Below the upper city, is the undercity, where little sunlight reaches. The remaining 55% of the surface is covered by jungles, forests, mountains, oceans, plains, and large fields. Water Earth is a world with half of its surface covered in water. The polar caps provide its quadrillion inhabitants with water. A large interconnected pipe system from the poles brings water to the cities. Through a complex series of pipes, ice melter stations bring water to the planets residents. So, the planet is always filled. Neighborhoods Universal City is sub divided into a thousand quadrants, with each quadrant divided into forty five to eighty sectors. Each sector have nicknames. Thousands of zones scatter the city, inculding governmental and senatorial, fiancial, residential, commerical, industrial, and manfacturing zones. Time On Earth, one year has 365 days, 366 in leap years. Each year has twelve months, each month four weeks. There are fifty three weeks per year. Each week has seven days. Each day has 24 hours, each hour having 60 minutes. Each minute has 60 seconds, like 1.2.3.4.5.6.7. and on and on. Days have am, lasting from 7 at night to 12 in afternoon and pm, lasting from 12 in the afternoon to 12 at night. =History= Early History The very early history of Earth is learned from prehistoric evidence. The Netherthals became the descandants of current humans. Around 200,000 B, the near-human Taungs attempted to conquer the 12 baseline nations of the Battallions of Zhell. A volcano devestated the Zhell, so the Taungs became Earth's domniant species. However, the Zhell recovered, forcing the Taungs to the planet Roon. One hundred millenia later, Earth was surveyed by the Uranians, who dissmissed the planet as a primtive failure, despite the aleready 45% wide Universal City. Around 95,000 B, the last large amounts of sunlight was seen in the underlevels of city, where crime and pollution blossomed. Earth was one of the hundreds of worlds conquered by the Ratakan Infinite Empire, who used human slaves to build the Star Forge in 30,000 B. Under Ratakan domination, the entire planet became a slave base, with the Rataka brutally operssing the humans. The Rataka were eventually decimated by a massive plague, leading to slave revoultions on Earth and other subjected worlds. Over the next two centuries, Earth was linked to other Core Worlds, inculding Uranus and Solaria, by hyperspace cannons. It was during this time the Earth government peacefully absorbed the nearby Azure Imperium. The developing English lanuage of Earth and the lanuages of its neighbor planets mushed to become Old Universal English. Early Republic In 25,000 B, the Uranians and Martians invented the hyperdrive, allowing Earth to become the capital of a democratic union-the Universal Republic. The planet remained the Universal capital for twenty five thousand years. Shortly after the Republic's formation, the Perelman Trade Route was mapped, linking Earth to Rsuss, and bringing the Jedi Knights into the Republic. Over the next century, the Cornellian Run was mapped, linking Earth to Cornellia and beyond. The earliest known blasters were invented on Earth at this time, and the famous Galactic Universal Museum was constructed in 12,000 B. From the very beginning, Earth, as the Republic's capital, was the primary objective in many wars. The earliest among these was the Mionese War with the Honarable Union of Desvero&Mion, in which Earth was bombared by the Mionese. Other battles inculded the Duwougin Conflict, the Alaskenian Conflicts, the Great Hyperspace War, and dozens of others. Following the devestation of Rssus, the Jedi Council took up residence in the Jedi Temple on Earth, to which many Jedi artifacts from Rssus was brought. The Temple was heavily expanded, inculding the construction of the Jedi Chamber. The Temple was repeatedly expanded in 3,519 B, 2,519 B the Jedi Archives was built, and 1,000 B the Temple spires were built. In 2,973 B, the Senate Routunda was built, replacing the last assembly place. End of the Republic As Darth Sidious gained in power (and transformed Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader in the process), and other major politicians and entities became more aggressive, political instability surged both throughout the Universe and on Earth, threatening the capital itself and inflicting heavy violence on and near the planet. In 27 B, Earth was almost destroyed by Ashaar Khorda using the Infant of Shaa. Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, and Yarael Poof saved Earth, although Poof sacrificed himself to do so. News of this averted disaster was never widely divulged, however. Had it been done, there is no doubt that the capital's huge population would have been thrown into panic and fear. By 23 B, as the end of the Separatist Crisis approached, the Confederacy of Independent Systems had become a significant threat to the stability of the Republic. Many systems seceded from Republic control, among them Mndo and Sy Horr, resulting in a mass exodus of Aqualish and Sy Hyrthians from Earth. Around this time, several assassination attempts were made on Raboo senator Padmé Amidala while she was on Earth, including the bombing of her personal ship, destroying it and killing several of her handmaidens and guards. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were assigned to protect her. Eventually, they managed to foil another attempt at Padmé's penthouse by Zam Wesell, leading to an airspeeder chase through Earth which ended in a showdown at the Outlander Club, a sports bar and club found in an entertainment district in the lower levels. The Jedi caught Zam, but she was killed by a mysterious armored figure, leading Obi-Wan to Kamino. During most of the Clone Wars, Earth was subject to frequent Separatist terrorist acts and assassinations of leading Republic figures. These included the holding of Senator Meena Tills hostage by Korunnai terrorists in 22 B (actually cover for an attempt to turn the Corporate Sector against the Republic). 21 B saw a wave of such disasters, including the Earth Insurrection and the assassinations of former Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum and Senator Viento. Such incidents prompted the Republic to implement numerous changes on Earth in the name of increased security. Huge stretches of the cityscape were transformed into military staging bases, and millions of clone troopers of the Republic's Grand Army began to be seen patrolling the planet. The fanatical pro-Human COMPOR was founded, the local SAGroup led by Nenevanth Tion marching in a patriotism parade. COMPOR pressured Tannon Praji into deporting from the capital all members of species whose homeworld had joined the Confederacy. Vice-Admiral Terrinald Screed was placed in charge of Earth Planetary Defense. Despite the numerous precautions taken, in 19 B the Confederacy of Independent Systems succeeded in making a surprise raid on Earth. Bypassing the heavily fortified Cornellian Sector by use of secret hyperspace routes through the Outer Core provided by Darth Sidious, a Separatist fleet under the command of the dreaded General Grievous took the city-tropical planet completely unaware. While the Separatist ships engaged the Republic home defense fleet, an army of battle droids descended upon Universal City. The invasion distracted the defending Jedi and clone forces while General Grievous and a squad of his elite MagnaGuards captured the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. However, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi succeeded in rescuing the Supreme Chancellor from the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand. The Battle of Earth eventually turned in the Republic's favor and the Separatist's armada was forced into a full retreat. However, the battle had shaken much of the population, and large portions of the city had been decimated by falling ships or collateral damage caused in the vicious fighting. At the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Earth was renamed Imperial Center following Chancellor Palpatine's Declaration of a New Order as part of the reorganization of the Universal Republic into the Galactic Empire. =Galactic Empire= .]] As Emperor Palpatine changed the name to Imperial Center, many working class citzens of the planet still call it and Imperial City by their old names. As part of the Humancentric policies of the Universe, the Galactic Empire compelled aliens and non-humans to live in seregrated areas of Imperial City. Some aliens became slave-servants, and were only allowed into human areas with the Imperial Center Commission's apporval. Emperor Palpatine has issued a proclamation saying Imperial Center to be the only planet in the entire Universe where politcal science students could go postgraduate work. The Emperor did this so more politicans would support the ideals and values of the New Order. Emperor Palpatine also began to shape Earth to his own needs, and this inculded the installment of billions of survillance systems throught the wide planet spanning cities. One million massive shield generators were placed across the entire planet to protect the planet from inssurectionsts and rebels. Hundreds of thousands of buildings were reconstructed and are placed with dozens of Red Guards and Stormtroopers. The Emperor also saw that the House of the Republic was rebulit into his Imperial Palace. The Palace is now the largest strcture on Imperial Center, watching the entire planet. The Emperor used construction robots, human women slaves, and alien slaves from Vedlta, Solaria, Calandria, and Uranus to build his building. It is made from crystalline glass stripped from Mrypton, large redwood lined walls, and large calendium poles holding up the glass and white celling. Many Old Republic government buildings were transformed into Imperial government bases and centers. =Defenses= The planet has a huge shield and laser system. Eighty nine billion lazers line the planet's surface, with large computer generated turblaster systems numbering 700,000. Many defense platforms surrodonding its surface, disintergrating any attackers. Many defense robots and warships are on the upper of the planet, protecting the core from oliberation. Category:Fan Fiction